This study is a continuation of a recently completed community demonstration and education trial (R18) funded by NHLBI. Almost no research has been done on preventive/physical activity intervention for low SES Latino women, who were at high risk for a sedentary lifestyle, obesity, diabetes and life stress related to poverty-important CVD risk factors. The purpose of this proposal is to evaluate long-term maintenance of physical activity and fitness, to assess the effects of post-training incentives on maintenance, of physical activity and fitness, to assess the effects of post-training incentives on maintenance, and to assess the degree of generalization of activity from mothers to husbands and children. Finally, this study will include cost/benefit analyses of the training and maintenance interventions for low-income Latina families. We have completed a controlled trial of the 6-month physical activity intervention, which showed significant improvement in physical fitness, physical activity, exercise/nutrition knowledge, and BMI, relative to an alternative treatment control (home safety training). Based on the successful recruitment of 179 low-income, Spanish speaking Latinas, we plan an 18-month follow-up which will allow us to compare the effects of the 6-month training intervention alone vs. two different maintenance interventions (contingent vs. non-contingent post-training incentives) in the first 6 months of follow-up. Assessment will include maximal exercise testing, anthropometrics, blood pressure, blood lipids, glucose, insulin, and physical activity measures. Participant's spouses will be evaluated on blood pressure, BMI, and physical activity. One randomly selected child age 7-18 from each family will be evaluated on weight for height and physical activity. Spouses' and children's physical activity will be assessed by wearing an electronic activity monitor during the non- sleep period for 7 days, supplement4ed with culturally tailored, age- appropriate interview measures of physical activity. Interviews will be used to connect information on important determinants (modeling and parental support) of exercise maintenance to conduct secondary analyses of mediating variables of behavior change critical to advance theory for more effective interventions. Results will inform CVD interventions and related health policy for low-income high risk Latinas, an emerging population.